This invention relates to disposable thermometer probe sheaths or covers and, more particularly, to a unique probe cover structure that greatly facilitates the insertion of the probe into the cover.
In recent years, it has become very desirable to provide a means for covering a glass thermometer or the probe of an electronic thermometer to prevent cross contamination of patients during the use of the thermometers. Various rubber and plastic cover configurations have been proposed for this use and many of such proposals are primarily concerned with the ease with which the thermometer or probe may be inserted into the cover or with the procedure utilized in the removal of the thermometer or probe from the cover.
Many covers have been designed from relatively rigid metallic or plastic materials and others have been designed from more elastomeric materials, such as, latex rubber and flexible plastics. In addition, it has been proposed that probe covers may be provided which are secured to backing materials which support the probe covers during handling but which may be removed from the probe covers during use. Again, the primary concern of those who have proposed various thermometer and probe cover constructions has been to provide a structure that will facilitate the insertion of the probe into an entrance opening in the cover. This problem is addressed and solutions are presented in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,221,871; 3,416,651; 3,759,370; and 3,872,728.
It will be apparent from reviewing the proposed structures set forth in the above-cited patents that heretofore there has been a continuing problem with respect to the development of a probe cover structure that facilitates the insertion of the probe into the cover and that is easy to handle both prior to and after use.